


Never Too Old

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Finally, the Bennetts make it to Disney World.





	Never Too Old

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, May 3rd, 2018. Prompt was the first line. (Dubiously shippy?)

This was supposed to be the trip of his lifetime. Or at least his childhood. Except it was certainly neither, but it was Disney World and he knew his mother had been saving for this for a long time. Besides, Sophie was definitely tall enough now and his braces were off, Sophie's were on affordable payments, and Jamie knew that nobody was ever too old for Disney World.

Of course, they were stuck in traffic, because it was Easter break and everybody was going to Disney World. He and Sophie had already made plans for Easter proper, of course - they'd just sleep for entire drive home. Unless Jamie finally managed to convince his mother to let him try driving on the freeway. Maybe.

There was no point in having a license and not driving, after all!

"Oh. I almost forgot! Are we there yet?" Sophie called from the back seat and Jamie had to laugh. Their hotel was finally in sight, at least.

"Almost, thankfully, yes," their mother replied. "I'm looking forward to getting something to eat and taking a shower."

"I hope the WiFi is good," Sophie added.

"I'm going to look over my ride list and see if maybe I can figure out how we can all go on Space Mountain twice. And make sure my ears aren't flat." Jamie had his priorities, after all. And Cupcake, who had visited the year before, had gotten him a pair of ears and expounded on all the things that absolutely had to be ridden, seen, and done.

"I'm glad you don't think you're too old for this."

"Never," Jamie said quickly. He meant it, too. He didn't ever want to lose... well, anything, really, including the tiny swirl of frost at the edge of the window that hadn't melted even when they crossed the state line into Florida.

Getting into the hotel room was a blur of luggage and choosing beds and grabbing for brochures and menus and their mother announcing that she was going to shower before they did anything--

Which gave Jamie enough time to open the window enough to let Jack in. He looked a little overheated but was still pleasantly cool to the touch.

Jamie wondered what would happen if he got a pair of mouse ears for Jack.

"Did you turn up the air conditioning?"

Both Sophie, who had sprawled on Jamie's bed, and Jamie jumped as their mother emerged from the bathroom. Jack, who was leaning on Jamie's far side, just laughed.

"I think it just comes this way," Jamie said quickly. "I'll see what I can do, but it's Florida. We'll probably want it to be this cold by tomorrow."

"I'm glad you took the bed closest to it, then."

"Good thing you're used to me," Jack added with a little nudge and a wide smile.

Sophie did not manage not to giggle and oh, Jamie was sure this was going to be an adventure of a vacation. Not quite on par with visiting the North Pole or anything, but... definitely an adventure anyway.


End file.
